POKEMON HOEN STORIES
by PKSparkxx
Summary: HEY GUYS PKSPARKXX HERE WITH A NEW STORY WITH AN OC. I WILL PUT IN ANY OF YOUR OCS AS LONG AS ITS A BOY. SORRY BUT KNOW GIRLS IWILL ONLY PUT GIRLS FROM THE GAME AND GYM LEADERS
1. Chapter 1

**How is it going guys? This is a new story of mine about a trainer named Kyoya Tategami (From the beybalde series but he doesn't look like him. He looks like the guy from the Nintendo game.) Now here is the story.**

**Chapter One: Pokemon Trainer**

It was a normal day in Little Root Town, but no so normal for a 10-year old Kyoya Tategami. He had peach color skin and he had hair that spiked forward(Kinda like Goten's from dbz but not crooked), "Kyoya breakfast" his mom called from downstairs. "Coming " he said. He went to the bathroom to take a shower and to put his clothes on. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with a red jacket over it, and red shoes(Like the male ace trainer from heartgold and soulsilver). When we was finished he went downstairs to eat some breakfast. He sat down by the table and started piling on a lot of food. "Are you ready for your "Pokemon Adventure?" his mom asked. "You bet! I have all my stuff in my bag ready and I have my extra clothes." Kyoya said.

After breakfast, Kyoya grabbed his bag and ran out the door. "Bye mom see you later!" he called to his mom as he ran out the door. "Gotta get to Professor Birch's lab." Kyoya said as he walked down the road to the lab. When he reached the lab he opened the door and went inside. "Hey there Prof. Birch." Kyoya greeted the Prof. "Ah it's good to see you Kyoya are you ready for your adventure?" he asked. "Ready as I'll ever be!" he exclaimed. "Very good" said the Prof. "Now I have 3 pokeballs each containing a pokemon I want you to either pick the Fire Type Torchic, the Grass Type Treecko, or the Water Type Mudkip" the Prof explained. Kyoya thought for a while and he finally made his decision. "I'll choose Mudkip" he said. "Very well, I trust you take good care of Mudkip and to train it well." "I promise ." Kyoya said. "Now off you go should be going on you're journey tomorrow" the Prof. said. "See you soon." Kyoya said as went out of the lab and went back home. Tomorrow he would go on his journey.

_**Sorry it was short but ill update tomorrow, and can any of you guys send me a list of Gym Leaders?**_

_**BYE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**How was your guys day? Mine was awesome! So, here is another chapter of Pokemon Hoen Stories. Ocs are still available to submit. Here is the chapter**_

_**Chapter 2: Training**_

Today was the day that Kyoya finally went on his journey. Him and his mom were at Route 1 saying their goodbyes. "Bye son I'll miss you." his mom said. "I'll miss you too mom" he said and started walking on Route 1.

After a while, Kyoya took out Mudkip and started talking to it. "Hey Mudkip how are you doing?" he asked it. Mudkip just tilted it's head, confused. "Are you ready for a journey ?" he asked it. "Mudkip!" Mudkip said. Kyoya smiled.

"Okay Mudkip lets do some training" he told Mudkip. "Let's see what attacks do you know?" he asked as he pulled out his Pokedex. "You now Mud Shot, Water Gun, and Bubble" he said. Kyoya set up a few logs and explained to Mudkip what to do. "All you have to do is jump over those logs then shoot those targets with your Mud Shot okay?" Kyoya told Mudkip. Mudkip seemed to understand and started to go through the course.

Mudkip jumped over the logs and he shot all the targets perfectly. "That was great Mudkip" Kyoya told him. "Well, that's enough training for today we should get moving" he said. There first destination was Petalburg City. They went inside the Pokemon Center and got a room. "This place is pretty nice Mudkip" Kyoya told him. "Well, better get ready for bed" he said. Kyoya went to the bathroom and got ready to go to sleep. When he came back, Mudkip was already asleep by the bed. "Goodnight Mudkip tomorrow is another day filled with adventure " he said. He yawned and fell asleep.

The next morning, Kyoya got ready and went downstairs. "Here you are, a plate of eggs for you and some Pokemon food for Mudkip" Nurse Joy told Kyoya. "Thanks Nurse Joy" he said. "Eat up Mudkip because today is another day of training" he said.

After they were done eating, Kyoya and Mudkip went to the forest to train. "Okay Mudkip same routine as yesterday" Kyoya said. "But this time use your bubble attack ok?" he asked Mudkip. Mudkip nodded and went through the course perfectly. "Great job Mudkip" Kyoya said. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a black and gray Pokemon move behind the trees. "Hey you can out I'm not gonna hurt ya" Kyoya said. The Pokemon that came out from behind the trees was a male Poochyena. "Hey there little guy" Kyoya greeted it. "Are you hungry?" he asked it. The Poochyena whimpered and Kyoya saw that as a yes. "Here you go" Kyoya said as he gave Poochyena a bowl of Pokemon food. "Do you want to come with us?" Kyoya asked after Poochyena finished eating. Poochyena rubbed against Kyoya's legs. "Okay that means you are officially part of our team." Kyoya said. With that they went back to the Pokemon Center and awaited another day of adventure.

_**That's it for now . I'll update tomorrow. Also, don't forget to submit boy Ocs and there pokemon the pokemon have to be real and be in the hoen region. BYE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, im here with another chapter of Hoen Stories. I will now be accepting girl OCS because I have now got a free schedule. Lets start the chapter.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Kyoya and his team of Pokemon were going down the road to the Petalburg City Gym. They had already finished their training in the woods. "Here it is guys, the Petalburg City Gym " he told Mudkip and Poochyena.

They went inside and looked around. They passed down a series of hallways before they made it to the actual arena. "Hello is anyone here?" Kyoya called out. "I am sorry but the Gym Leader is out on a training session with his Pokemon" the assistant said. "Ok but could you tell me when he gets back?" Kyoya asked. "Of course" said the assistant.

Kyoya went back to the woods to train some more. "Okay guys we are gonna spar a little bit" Kyoya told Mudkip and Poochyena. "Does that sound ok?" he asked them. They both nodded their heads and went to one side of a field. "Okay since Mudkip was the first Pokemon I got he gets to go first." Kyoya said. Mudkip used its Bubble attack and Poochyena dodge it. Poochyena used its Shadowball move and hit Mudkip directly. "Good shot Poochyena" Kyoya called out. Mudkip, still determined to win, unleashed a powerful Watergun move at Poochyena and barely missed it. "We have got to work on your aim Mudkip" Kyoya said.

After a while the trio went back to the Pokemon Center to rest. "I hope the Gym Leader will be there tomorrow" Kyoya said. Then he dozed off to sleep and so did Mudkip and Poochyena.

_**That's it for now. Ill update sometime later today. Can any of you send me a list of the Hoen Gym leaders? Also girl Ocs are being accepted, but don't go into deep detail about them because im a boy and… that would be awkward. BYEEE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, its PKsparkxx here, coming to you with another chapter of hoen stories. Special thanks to arceusrocks104 for giving me an OC and a list of Gym Leaders. Also to respond to your question, no, you cant add weapons to your Ocs. Also thanks you to Akeyranu for giving me some advice it helped a lot. Now I kinda got confused about the whole Gym Leader situation, so , ill place Kyoya in Rusboro city. Sorry if you got confused. With that said here is the next chapter**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Kyoya was walking down the road when a something fell on top of his head. "Ow what was that?" he asked.

The object looked like a giant acorn. Kyoya stared at it a while then the acorn grew legs and eyes and started to attack Kyoya. "Ah please stop I don't want to hurt you" Kyoya said to the Pokemon. "Now let's see what you are shall we?" He took out his Pokedex and looked at the information displayed.

"**Seedot the Acorn Pokemon it attaches itself to a tree branch using the top of its head. Strong winds can sometimes make it fall" **said Kyoya's Pokedex.

"Well Seedot you look very cool" said Kyoya complementing Seedot. Seedot jumped up and down. "Do you want to come along with me?" Kyoya asked it. Seedot narrowed its eye if ready for battle. "Oh do you want to battle before I catch you?" asked Kyoya. Seedot nodded. "Very well then lets battle" Kyoya said.

"Lets go Mudkip!" Kyoya exclaimed while bringing out Mudkip. Mudkip and Seedot were ready to battle. "Ok Seedot you get the first move" Kyoya said. Seedot first used a Bide move. "Its using Bide?" Kyoya asked. "Ok then, Mudkip use Mud-Slap" Kyoya commanded and Mudkip it Seedot directly, but Seedot didn't faint. Next Seedot used a Synthesis move, restoring it's energy.

"That was a smart move first enduring the attack then using Synthesis to gain the energy you lost" Kyoya said. "Okay Mudkip use Tackle!" Kyoya commanded. Mudkip slammed into Seedot, sending it flying. When it reached the ground it had swirls in its eyes. "That was a very fun battle Seedot" Kyoya said patting Seedot on the head.

Kyoya took out a Pokeball and threw it at Seedot and it disappeared inside the Pokeball.

_**That is it for now. I will be giving shout outs to those who want them just post them in the reviews or PM me. Also I restarted Kyoya's journey so he is on the road to Rustboro City. He still has Poochyena though. BYEEEEEEE!**_


End file.
